Running to Heaven
by ParallelWonderland
Summary: Based after Runningwind's death; Runningwind arrives in Starclan, greeted by Spottedleaf. When they start feeling an attraction to eachother will she be able to Love him like she loved Fireheart/Firestar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters in it, because if I did Runningwind would be alive, and Jayfeather would be a warrior!**

**A/N: This is set after Runningwind's death *tear* **

**Jayfeather: -Sigh- Get over it and let them read.**

**Me: He shouldn't have died! And be nice, I can beat you into tomorrow.**

**Jayfeather: But you wouldn't because you love me.**

**Me: True, true... Have fun reading!**

* * *

~Third Person POV~

Runningwind gave one last shudder, took in last breath of air and blinked one last time; slowly and painfully. And then, he was gone. Runningwind had gone to join Starclan and none of his clanmates had been there to tell him goodbye.

The swift warrior had died alone; no one was 'swift' enough to save him. Several other cats approached the clearing, one of the skirting backwards when she saw his broken body.

There wasn't anything they could do; the warrior was gone, joining the ranks of another ancient clan. He had followed the Warrior Code, protecting his clan, his family, with his life and he would receive a reward.

~Spottedleaf's POV~

She watched him take his last breath, and then she watched Fireheart, her love, walk towards him. Runningwind truly had died a brave warrior and soon he would be here too. Spottedleaf wished she could go and talk to Fireheart, fly down to him, but it wasn't allowed. Starclan was only allowed to help the clan in times of trouble, and loosing a warrior wasn't too big of a trouble. As cold as that sounded it was true.

Turning away from the scene Spottedleaf padded towards Oakheart.

He struggled in the same ways she did; watching Bluestar suffer as she did her best to guide and lead her clan.

"Oakheart." Spottedleaf dipped her head respectfully.

"Hello Spottedleaf." Oakheart greeted, his voice warm, as usual.

"Have you been watching Bluestar lately?" She asked him.

"Yes…" He whispered, "It pains me that I can't help her, not yet at least."

Spottedleaf sat down next to him. "There must be something we can do!" She begged.

"Do not let your love for Fireheart cloud your judgment." He said, a little icily.

Spottedleaf flinched, but he was right, as usual. "I just worry about my clan." She said, keeping the hostility from her voice.

"And I worry about mine. But I have enough respect to know I am limited in what I can do to help, as you are too."

She nodded, wanting to defend herself. "Yes, thank you Oakheart." Spottedleaf stood and padded away from him.

Spottedleaf looked around for the newest member or Starclan; Runningwind.

Sure enough she spotted him grooming himself amidst a field of bright yellow daisies. She walked towards him; he would recognize her so she might as well be the one to greet him.

"Runningwind!" She called out to him.

He turned at the sound of her voice and trotted over to her. "Spottedleaf!" He said happily, "This is Starclan?"

Spottedleaf nodded, "Yes Runningwind, welcome to Starclan, you've gained a spot among the stars.

Runningwind dipped his head to her, "Thank you."

She felt bad for the warrior, he was only a little older than her, still young, and it must be hard. Being a medicine cat she understood her duty, but he would long for his old life.

"I-I'm not sure if I'll get used to it up here." He stuttered.

Spottedleaf rested her tail on his shoulder, "Don't worry." She said with a soft purr, "You will love it here, you have earned this."

He nodded, "Thank you, again." He padded off; she guessed he was going to find his parents; Oneeye and Halftail.

* * *

**Me: Please tell me what you think!**

**Jayfeather: Yes please review or else she goes crazy.**

**Me: Oh hush, I'm completely sane.**

**Jayfeather: Yeah, that's why you're talking to a blind cat.**

**Me: *Silence***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys! I got like six reviews! I was so happy!**

**Jayfeather: She went crazy, well crazier actually.**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm not crazy. OK, well not completely. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and if you have any ideas or requests tell me! I love Yellowfang, and because she dies shortly after Runningwind I might add her in soon! Ok, I'll shut up now; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, blah, blah, blah.**

~Running wind's POV~

Runningwind hadn't expected his life to end so quickly. As he had sucked in his last breath it had hit him; he would never see his sister, friends, leader, or fellow warriors ever again, or at least, not in the flesh.

Now he was regretting his life, if he had known he was going to die so soon he would have said goodbye to Mousefur, but now it was too late.

Runningwind was lost in thought but he quickly caught a recognizable scent; Lionheart. His pace quickened as he headed towards the scent of the older warrior.

He broke into a clearing, the crass bordered a small stream and once again Runningwind realized he was in paradise, and then his eyes fell upon the golden tabby fur.

"Lionheart!" He said happily, it was someone he knew, someone he could confide in.

The large warrior turned, "Runningwind, hello." His voice was deep, laden with kindness and selflessness. "Am I the first to greet you?" He asked.

Runningwind shook his head, "No, Spottedleaf was." He answered, bowing his head in respect.

"Oh, I see." Lionheart seemed confused for a second.

"What is it?" Runningwind asked, though he didn't want to bother the wiser tom.

"Ah, nothing, nothing, just wondering; how did you die?" Lionheart seemed to know it was a nosy question, but asked anyway.

"Shadowclan." Runningwind murmured, ducking his head.

"Yes… that's right, Tigerclaw." Lionheart said the name with disgust.

Runningwind nodded, "He dealt a killing blow, and I guess I had no chance of surviving."

Lionheart noticed the conversation had taken a morbid turn. He coughed a little awkwardly, "So how do you like it here?"

"I miss my clan." Runningwind confessed, he felt like an apprentice; being whiney and sad.

"Well this is your new clan Runningwind, you serve Starclan now."

"I'm going to go…"

"Do what?" Lionheart interrupted him.

Runningwind wanted to go somewhere to be alone, but he didn't want to tell Lionheart that. "Eh, I am going to talk to Spottedleaf!" He answered.

_Ugh, why did I just say that? I probably sound like a stalker_. He thought to himself.

Lionheart chuckled, "Alright Runningwind."

And with that Runningwind did what he was best at; he ran.

He didn't slow until he had reached the forest, and he didn't really slow down; instead he came to a complete stop because he had run into something. A tree?

Whatever it was hissed a little angrily; a cat.

Runningwind stood as quickly as he could, "Uh, sorry." He muttered, licking his paws.

The cat shook out its spotted pelt and then he realized who it was; Spottedleaf.

"Sorry Spottedleaf! I'm a mouse brain today." He said, trying to shake off his embarrassment.

"Oh Runningwind, it's ok, you just surprised me." She said, her voice was almost melodic, wait where had that come from? Runningwind shook his head to try to clear his thoughts. "Are you ok?" She asked, looking a little worried.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine thank you." He said quickly.

Spottedleaf flicked her ear in amusement, "Alright, if you say so."

Runningwind's tail was twitching in anxiety. What was wrong with him? "Yes, yes, I'm perfectly alright." He muttered.

She looked a little hurt, "Well, I have to go…" She said softly.

He touched his nose to her ear. "I'm fine, I promise." He didn't want her to be sad.

She dipped her head, "Thank you Runningwind." And with that Spottedleaf turned and trotted out of the forest and towards the clearing he had just come from.

**A/N: Ok, not one of my favorite chapters but I have to show Runningwind's struggle of getting used to being in Starclan don't worry there'll be romance soon.. maybe!**

**And as you can tell he's already crushing on Spottedleaf. *Sigh* Boy meets girl **

**Jayfeather: Reviewwww or she might cry because she's insane.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I have to give thanks to all of you who read, it's what keeps me going!

**Thank you Blood you definitely helped me work up the courage to write this story!**

**OK, sorry it took me so long to update, been a little busy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the characters, only the story line. Blah, blah, blah. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

~Spottedleaf's POV~

After her run in with Runningwind, Spottedleaf couldn't help but think he had been a little adorable; stumbling over his words, his ears and tail twitching nervously, and his voice soft and timid.

It only occurred to her now that she had never really known Runningwind. They had both been in the same clan but she had never been close with him. Spottedleaf had been good friends with his sister, Mousefur, and the two siblings had only been a little older than Spottedleaf.

Maybe it had been because she had always planned on being a medicine cat and because of that she hadn't ever let herself get close to a tom. But that still hadn't worked out because she had fallen for Fireheart.

Spottedleaf sighed and shook her head, what good was it to think of this now?

She needed to check in on her clan.

What she saw wasn't a pretty sight; a fire, in Thunderclan. Of course there was nothing she could do but hope for her clanmate's safety. Spottedleaf knew what was coming, it had already been foretold; Yellowfang.

She watched as Fireheart rushed to the old medicine cat's aid, and she watched as Yellowfang took her last breath, and she felt sad when she realized she hadn't been able to do anything.

* * *

Yellowfang seemed to fit in quickly, she was usually found with her old Shadowclan friends or even some of the other medicine cats. And even though she had killed her own son she was respected.

Spottedleaf had become friends with Yellowfang quickly; she was glad that the old queen had taken over the position of medicine cat after her own death.

Spottedleaf also found herself talking to Runningwind a lot more, he was kind and always willing to listen to her. Though she had heard him calling himself a 'mousebrain' on several occasions and she couldn't help but wonder if he was ok.

Spottedleaf shook her head and sighed, "What an odd tom…" She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" A voice asked, she quickly recognized it as Yellowfang.

"Oh uh, nothing, it was nothing Yellowfang." She said quickly, probably too quickly.

Yellowfang licked her paw before dragging it over her ears. "Mhmm, what is it? A tom stuck on your mind?" Yellowfang asked her voice raspy as usual.

How had she known? Spottedleaf shook her head, "No, no, definitely not."

"Hmm, perhaps it's young Runningwind?" There was a twinkle in the old cat's eyes, she was obviously up to something.

"He's only a friend." Spottedleaf said, keeping her voice calm.

"Sure, sure, I knew you wouldn't be hooked on young Fireheart forever."

Spottedleaf gasped, flicking her tail. "I was never 'hooked' on him." She said a little angrily.

"No, you're right, of course not." Yellowfang said, "You were head over heels for him." Yellowfang chuckled, flicking her own tail but in amusement.

"You're being mousebrained Yellowfang." Spottedleaf huffed.

"Well of course I am, but I'm older than you young Spottedleaf and therefore wiser. I've watched many cats fall in love so don't think I don't recognize the way you act around Runningwind." Yellowfang chuckled again before walking away and sitting somewhere quiet to nap.

Spottedleaf sighed, this time a little angrily.

"What was that about?" This time it was Runningwind.

Spottedleaf couldn't help but notice how much he seemed to brighten her day. "It was nothing, just a friendly talk."

"About what?" He asked.

_Curse his curiosity. _"Just about Thunderclan and some medicine cat stuff, stuff you probably wouldn't understand." She said.

She could tell her last statement had hurt him, "But knowing you I'm sure you could understand relatively well." She said, trying to cheer him up.

He touched his nose to her ear, making her shiver. "Thanks Spottedleaf."

Spottedleaf nodded, "It's true. Now come on, I want to talk with Lionheart, and you're coming with me."

He purred quietly, happily. "Ok, race you!" He took off running.

Spottedleaf huffed, "Cheater!" She called, but raced after him.

* * *

**Haha, a little cheesy but oh well! Pwease reviw, I live off of your reviews! Once again; sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I haven't been feeling too well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Readers! I promised someone I would get this up, so here it is!**

**Jayfeather: I'm back!**

**Me: Sorry people, it's been a long time since I've updated, been busy with quite a few other stories. Bleh. **

**Jayfeather: They don't care, they all missed **_**me**_**! **

**Me: Psh, sure they did… **

**Jayfeather: Muahahah… *runs into a wall* Ow…**

**Me: Hah! That's what you get for being a mean blind cat.**

**Jayfeather: You know you love me.**

**Me: Ok, I do, but I'm not in the best mood…**

**Jayfeather: Yeah, she's mad, so be careful! Anyway, let us get on with the story! I actually like this chapter, since it's from a fellow Medicine cat's POV. **

**Me: Anyway, we get to have a look into Yellowfang's head today. This is dedicated to my like five readers who I love very much, well I love all of them but one… anyway, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, darn her…**

* * *

~Yellowfang's POV~

Yellowfang watched as Runningwind and Spottedleaf talked in the woods. **(A/N: It was in the last Chappie)**

Even if they couldn't see it Yellowfang knew the two young cats had an attraction to each other. Yes, they were friends but that didn't mean they didn't have any potential to be something more. In fact, Yellowfang thought, or more like knew, that Runningwind was a good cat for Spottedleaf.

They could both depend on each other. Running had never been close to anyone in the clan, and Spottedleaf hadn't allowed herself to be close to many cats.

Yellowfang released a _mrrow _of laughter at both of the young cat's ignorance. They thought they were just friends, they couldn't see the way they doted on each other.

If Runningwind didn't confess his feelings for Spottedleaf soon then Yellowfang knew she would have to do something to draw them together.

Yellowfang chuckled a little evilly, a plan forming in her head.

As Runningwind and Spottedleaf walked by her she started grooming herself, not wanting to make them suspicious.

"Hello Yellowfang." Spottedleaf meowed softly with a nod.

Running gave Yellowfang a nod too but didn't say anything. Yellowfang supposed the young tom was a little scared of her.

Yellowfang just grunted a greeting and continued licking her flank. She caught Spottedleaf twitching her ear in irritation and Runningwind flicking his tail awkwardly.

"Well, see you around." Spottedleaf was trying to sound light hearted but Yellowfang knew she was suspicious.

Yellowfang purred, "You two have fun." She teased.

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes at her but Yellowfang just looked back at her innocently.

They walked on, Spottedleaf flicking Yellowfang's nose with her tail as she passed. Yellowfang chuckled. Young cats were so mousbrained!

She shook her head, once again forming a plan to get the two of them together.

* * *

Yellowfang wasn't always fond of kits but she had gotten used to them recently.

She purred as she approached Brackenkit and Willowkit, two kits from Shadowclan that had died from Green Cough. Yellowfang had done her best to try and save them.

They squeaked happily when they saw her. "Tell us a story!" Willowkit pleaded. She was a pretty kit; a pale tabby with bright green eyes.

"Yes a story!" Brackenkit agreed, he was a dark tabby with thicker and longer fur.

Yellowfang chuckled, "Soon, soon, but first I must ask for your help!" She said, crouching down to be eye level with them.

They pounced around excitedly. "Yay! I'll help!" Willowkit was always the first to speak and Brackenkit always followed her around.

"Yes, yes me too!" He piped up, glancing at Willowkit for approval.

Well it was obvious who he liked.

Willowkit pounced on him and then sat on him. "What do we have to do?" She asked, excited, her tail moving around quickly.

Brackenkit pushed her off gently.

"Well, this is what I need you to do…"

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha, Yellowfang is certainly up to something!**

**Jayfeather: R&R? Pweaaase.**

**Ravenpaw: SHE LOVES ME THE BEST!**

**Jayfeather: Psh, how can she love an apprentice?**

**Ravenpaw: Actually, I got my warrior name; she just forgot it so she typed my name this way.**

**Jayfeather: Hah! She loved me more.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I love you both!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I felt like I should try to add another chappie before I left, just so you guys didn't have to wait so long… I wish this stupid cough would go away, and I'm still in a bad mood but I feel better when I'm writing. So, this is for you guys but also for me! I know I probably bore you guys with all my author's notes…**

**Jayfeather: Ugh, I wish you weren't in such a bored mood, and then maybe I wouldn't be running into so many things.**

**Me: Well that's your fault… Help him out Ravenpaw.**

**Ravenpaw: Ha-ha, never, he's grouchy.**

**Jayfeather: I am not!**

**Me: Hey! You two awesome black cats better calm down!**

**Crowfeather: I'm here!**

**Me: Ahhh! Three black-ish cats! Starclan must be smiling down on me!**

* * *

~Spottedleaf POV~

Spottedleaf was purring as Willowkit pranced around mewling happily about some magical waterfall. Spottedleaf was convinced the kit had eaten too much and was now hallucinating.

"So will you come with me!" Willowkit asked.

"Um, where?" Spottedleaf hadn't been paying attention.

Willowkit sighed. "To the waterfall, we can make a wish!"

Spottedleaf didn't want to hurt the kit's feelings so she nodded. "Ok, take me to the waterfall!" She meowed.

Willowkit purred and jumped up happily and took off prancing.

Spottedleaf had no choice but to follow.

Spottedleaf watched the kit, feeling sorry for it because it had had such a short life. Willowkit didn't seem to mind though, she was happy and carefree. Spottedleaf couldn't help but admire the young kit's courage despite the fact that she had never become what she wanted to.

Willowkit slowed and walked next to Spottedleaf. "I always wanted to be a medicine cat." The younger cat said.

Spottedleaf was surprised. "I'm sure you would've been a wonderful one." She said with a nod. "And you know, you can still learn about herbs up here in Starclan.

"Really! Would you teach me? Please, please, please!" She begged.

Spottedleaf purred and rested her tail on the kit's flank. "Yes, of course."

Willowkit looked unbelievably happy. "I can't wait to tell Brackenkit, can you teach him to?"

"If he wants me to." Spottedleaf was actually surprised that Brackenkit wasn't with them now; the two kits were usually inseparable. "Where is Brackenkit?"

"Oh, um, he's busy…" Willowkit muttered.

Uh-huh, something fishy was up. Yuck, she didn't like fish. Anyway, back on track. Could the kits possibly be up to something? No, it wasn't likely…

* * *

~Runningwind POV~

Brackenkit was running circles around him, and Runningwind was getting dizzy just by watching him.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon." Brackenkit said so quickly Runningwind almost hadn't understood.

"Where are we going?" Runningwind asked, following the kittle kit.

"To this great hunting spot! It's by this waterfall, and it's so cool! I found it when I was with Willowkit, we like it, a lot."

Wow, he talked a lot. Runningwind had also noticed Brackenkit talked a lot about Willowkit.

"Uh-huh, well then let's get going." Runningwind wanted to get this over with. He was supposed to meet up with Spottedleaf later.

Brackenkit ran ahead, stopped and ran ahead again after Runningwind had caught up, ugh, this kit was giving him a headache.

"Hurry." The kit whined. "We have t get there soon!"

"Why?" Runningwind asked.

"I don't want anyone to beat us there." And with that the kit ran ahead again. Hmmm, something was going on and Runningwind wasn't quite sure what.

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha, Yellowfang is so evil!**

**Jayfeather: So are you.**

**Me: Why thank you!**

**Crowfeather: Read!**

**Ravenpaw: And.**

**Jayfeather: Review!**

**Me: Thanks peeps, I might write another chappie in the morning! This is one is kind of short…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh god, it seems like it's been forever since I've updated…**

**Oh and if you guys are looking for something to read then read; Picking Up the Pieces… I think it's in my favorites! **

**(It's by Bloodflame, he's one of my reviewers)**

**Uhh… I'll try to make my chappies longer and update more often, sorry I've been SUPER busy and I got really sick, ugh I hate being sick. Oh well, that just means plenty of time to write and I might be starting a new story… Don't know yet. **

**Woops, I've been forgetting about the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot line! And the idea! Bu t sadly I don't own Warriors… Sigh…**

* * *

~Runningwind's POV~

Runningwind's tail twitched irritably. "Are we there yet?" He asked Brackenkit in an annoyed voice.

"Almost!" Brackenkit mewed happily, bouncing up and down.

Runningwind sighed, this kit was crazy, "Starclan help me…" He muttered, not stopping to think that technically he was in Starclan now.

"We're here, we're here!" The kit squealed happily.

Runningwind flinched, "Ah, don't yell so loudly please, it hurts my ears…"

Brackenkit chuckled, "Sorry! Come on!"  
Runningwind looked ahead, seeing the waterfall Brackenkit had mentioned. It was tall, the clear blue water running roughly over the edge of the rocks and splashing down into a deep pool, there was a light mist spraying from the pool, and small patches of green grass were trying to pop up all over the place.

"Isn't it amazing?" Brackenkit's small voice brought him from his thoughts.

Runningwind nodded, "Yes, it is…" He new that the closer they got to the waterfall the harder it would be to hear each other. "Why did you bring me here again?" He asked the small tom-kit.

"Because there's excellent hunting!" Brackenkit meowed, still unbelievably happy.  
Runningwind couldn't help but remember all the times he had been a kit, running around and getting into trouble. He shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present.

Runningwind was distracted by the loud 'crack' of a branch snapping in two. He swiveled his head to the side, catching the glimpse of a vole.

Runningwind crouched and slowly crept forward, shutting Brackenkit up with a flick of his tail. He crept closer to the vole, making sure to be light on his paws. Runningwind's muscles bunched as he prepared to pounce.

A ball of fur went flying over Runningwind and landed next to the vole, which then scurried off.

Runningwind turned to glare at the fur ball; Brackenkit. "Oops." The kit chuckled. "Please don't be mad…"

Runningwind sighed. "You obviously don't know how to hunt." Runningwind stated.

"Would you teach me!" The kit asked in an excited mew.

Runningwind nodded, "Ok, I might as well, at least then it will get rid of some of your energy."

The kit chuckled madly and Runningwind once again found himself questioning Brackenkit's sanity. _Probably has bees in his brain._ He thought.

"Ok, well then first you need to learn how to crouch." Runningwind stated, showing his own hunting crouch as an example.

"Like this?" The kit squeaked, trying to copy the example.

"Hmmm, that's close but you need to straighten your tail, if you stick it up straight in the air like that then your prey will easily spot you!" Runningwind chuckled, "And if you let your tail drag on the ground then your prey will hear or feel you coming."

Brackenkit straightened his tail.

"Good, good." Runningwind nodded, "Now try creeping forward, and tread softly so they don't hear you."

Brackenkit nodded and concentrated on slipping forward slowly.

Runningwind purred, "Very nice job, ok, if you're stalking a mouse you'll have to step lightly because they will feel your vibrations in the ground. And if you stalk a rabbit you have to be very quiet so their big ears can't hear you."

"Ok!" Brackenkit's eyes gleamed dangerously and he started stalking Runningwind's tail.

The older cat rolled his eyes and swished his tail around playfully. Brackenkit rolled over, giggling.

"What's this?" Another voice asked, startling both of the toms. "A hunting lesson and neither of the hunters know they're being watched?" Spottedleaf stepped around the pool at the bottom of the waterfall, chuckling lightly.

* * *

**Tada! I think there might be a little more romance in the next chappie, and then I have to come up with a conflict… Hmm… If you have any ideas please tell me! And tell me if there are any cats you guys want me to add! Because I need some more characters I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok… If my chapters are ever confusing or anything please, please tell me! I'm going through a big patch of depression because I'm losing my best friend and my crush, ugh, sometimes I hate life…**

**Anyway! Moving on, I shall try to be cheerful for my dear readers because I love all of you (in a not weird way…). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks to a suggestion from **_**Avatar-State craziness**_** I will be adding Bluestar in here very soon! And several other characters!**

**I repeat; feel free to make your own characters and I will add them to the story in any way possible!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Warriors; blah, blah, blah. And I don't own any of the characters, well technically I own Brackenkit and Willowkit… so HA!**

* * *

~Runningwind POV~

"Spottedleaf!" Runningwind meowed in surprise.

She purred, "Hello Runningwind." She greeted, "And Brackenkit." Spottedleaf added with a nod to the kit.

"Hi!" Brackenkit mewed.

"What are you doing out here?" Runningwind asked her, still shocked. But he was amazed by her appearance; small drops of water sparkled on her light pelt and her eyes flashed a beautiful light green.

Spottedleaf sat down gracefully, "Willowkit brought me out here, saying something about a wishing pond… Though I am still convinced she has had too much cat mint." The she-cat laughed lightly.

Runningwind purred at the sound of her laugh, then realized what he was doing and stopped; he was acting like a mouse brained fool.

"And what are you two doing out here?" Spottedleaf asked, tilting her head.

Brackenkit spoke first since Runningwind was tongue-tied. "We're hunting!" The kit said happily. "Oh and where is Willowkit?" He asked, bouncing excitedly.

"She went chasing a butterfly and then I heard your voices and found you two." Spottedleaf said while flicking her tail in the direction Willowkit had gone.

"Thanks!" Brackenkit squeaked running off around the misty pool, leaving Runningwind alone with Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf looked at Runningwind and chuckled, "You're quiet, what happened? Has a cat got your tongue?"

_Yes, you. _He thought, but shook his head. "Um, no, actually… I just think it's very… nice, out here." He stuttered.

She purred, "It is isn't it? It's calm when there aren't two silly kittens talking your ears off."

Runningwind chuckled, "True, I believe you rescued me from having to listen to Brackenkit talking all day."

Spottedleaf curled her tail over her paws. "They aren't so bad… Kits should be allowed to enjoy what they can; life can be too hard on them." He was amazed by how wise she could sound for one so young.

A comfortable silence settled over them and his tail brushed against hers; she purred. He felt… giddy? Were warriors supposed to feel giddy? Runningwind didn't think so, wasn't that a she-cat feeling? Now he just felt confused.

Their moment of piece was ruined by a yowl and he turned to see Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang? Why are you here?" Spottedleaf meowed in surprise.

Yellowfang was panting. "I came… To… Tell you…"

"Tell us what?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Bluestar… is here." She said, her breathing slowing down.

Runningwind was shocked, "She lost her last life?" He asked Yellowfang.

The old queen bowed her head, "Yes… She died saving her clan; she died saving Fireheart, who will soon be Firestar."

Runningwind was hurt by the look of happiness on Spottedleaf's face; of course she was excited Fireheart was ok, she was happy for him and now Runningwind was jealous. Stupid emotions.

"I must go and greet her!" Spottedleaf broke the silence.

Yellowfang nodded, "I'm sure she would be very happy to see you, you were very close to her."

Spottedleaf nodded before running off, her tail waving in a silent farewell.

Runningwind sighed, why did this She-cat have to make him feel so many different things?

Yellowfang gave him a knowing look before walking off after Spottedleaf.

Runningwind plopped down on the ground. He would greet Bluestar later, right now he needed to sort through his feelings.

Did he like Spottedleaf? Yes.

Did he _like_ like her? Maybe…

Ugh, he hated this suspense! And he wondered what she felt about him, Spottedleaf was gorgeous, kind, smart, and brave.

What was he? A stupid tom that had fallen for her.

She probably only considered him a friend. But he would be willing to be her friend if he got to be near her… Oh great Starclan what was he thinking? He sounded like a soft-hearted kittypet! Yuck! He needed to get his feelings in-check.

* * *

**Hehe, poor Runningwind, he's so confused… I hope you guys liked this chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it! Review, Review, Review! **

**And I will try not to have a sucky attitude next time! Thanks for sticking with the story this far you guys!**

**I will try to update VERY soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think I deserve an award for updating so quickly! Haha, just kidding, anyway I'm feeling a little better… I'm drowning myself in writing, music, and books; it's working so far. **

**Jayfeather: And me being here always makes her feel better. *Smirks* I heard you guys missed me.**

**Me: It does… I love the fact that I talk to myself using a cat… Don't get cocky.**

**Jayfeather: I told you! I'm not a figment of your imagination, I'm real!**

**Me: Yes, and I'm crazy, that explains it all. Me=Crazy=You. See, you are a figment of my imagination.**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with my story you guys, and thanks for all the great ideas! The battle with Bloodclan will be in here soon. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: Really? How many times do I have to do this! I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, and she seems to like killing off m characters… **

* * *

~Spottedleaf's POV~

Spottedleaf raced towards the scent of Bluestar. She felt bad for leaving Runningwind all alone but Bluestar was a good friend of Spottedleaf, they had always been close. And ever since Spottedleaf had spoken the prophecy about Fireheart they had grown even closer.

She stopped abruptly, almost running into Oakheart.

"Oh, hello Spottedleaf." He greeted.

Spottedleaf nodded a greeting but her eyes traveled to the blue-silver fur that belonged to her leader. "Bluestar!" She purred.

Bluestar's tail flicked Spottedleaf's ear. "Hello Spottedleaf, it is good to see you, it has been a while." The leader spoke, she still spoke like a leader.

"Yes, it has…" Spottedleaf said, suddenly not sure of what to say.

Bluestar purred, "Fireheart is fulfilling the prophecy, it looks like we were right."

Oakheart spoke, "Yes, he is a very brave young cat; he will make a wonderful leader."

"I have no doubt about it." Spottedleaf added. "And he is loved by most of his clan."

"Yes, now he only has to deal with Tigerstar, the traitor." Bluestar meowed, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Spottedleaf sat down in the grass. "Tigerstar will not win; it is not Starclan's will."

"Starclan can not control everything that happens to our clans." Oakheart rasped. "But if Tigerstar is going to be stopped it had better be soon, he has been visiting Bloodclan."

"Bloodclan?" Spottedleaf asked.

"A clan of rogues, they don't even watch out for each other." Bluestar answered with disgust clear in her voice. "They shouldn't be considered a clan."

"Fireheart will be able to stop them." Spottedleaf said with conviction. She wasn't sure what her feelings for him were anymore, she wanted him to move on… But she knew it would make her a little sad.

"I have no doubt he will protect Thunderclan… But there's only so much he can do." Bluestar sighed, "He will be given his nine lives soon, Spottedleaf will you participate?"

Spottedleaf looked at Bluestar, "Of course!" She answered happily.

* * *

Spottedleaf and all of Starclan waited. Fireheart was about to receive his nine lives, she felt excited about giving him a life, and about seeing again. She hadn't seen Runningwind since she had left him, and felt a prick of guilt. But Fireheart was her first love, though she wasn't sure what she felt about him now…

She had visited him in his dreams whenever she had had the chance to.

As Starclan swirled down in front of him she noticed the look of awe on his face. As the cats of Starclan settled Spottedleaf noticed him looking around for familiar faces.

When his eyes met her, her eyes sparkled in a silent greeting. _Fireheart… _

"Welcome Fireheart, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" They all asked together, sounding like one clear voice, and yet they hadn't really spoken at all.

Fireheart looked around again before answering. "Yes, I'm ready."

Spottedleaf could hear his voice shaking a little and felt sympathetic; he was so young for a leader.

Lionheart was the first to step forward. "Lionheart!" Fireheart gasped, "Is it really you?"

Lionheart was silent but he continued stepping forward, when he was close enough he bent forward and touched his nose to Fireheart's head.

"With this life I give you courage, use it well in the defense of your clan." Lionheart murmured before turning away and joining the Starclan cats again.

Redtail stepped forward next, approaching Fireheart and touching his nose to his nose. "With this life I give you justice, use it well to judge the actions of others." Redtail mewed. Once Fireheart had recovered from receiving the second life, Redtail spoke again. "Thank you, you revealed the truth when no other cat could." He stated before Redtail joined the others again.

Spottedleaf knew Fireheart was in pain and wished she could help.

Silverstream stepped forward, looking at beautiful as ever. Spottedleaf didn't talk to her very much, but both cats had something in common; a forbidden love.

Silverstream knelt next to Fireheart, "With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right." She meowed, "Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble."

Spottedleaf knew Silverstream's life had been gentle, unlike the first two Fireheart received, Spottedleaf saw him relaxing.

Silverstream stepped away, and Spottedleaf was surprised by who the fourth cat was; Runningwind.

"With this life I give you tireless energy." He said, bowing his head and touching Fireheart. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Runningwind stepped away and Spottedleaf's eyes followed him.

Another cat stepped forward; the fifth cat was Brindleface, Cloudtail's foster mother. "With this life I give you protection, use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Brindleface touched him, and Fireheart went rigid.

Brindleface walked away and Swiftpaw took her place. The apprentice had died young and Spottedleaf felt sorry for him. Swiftpaw touched his nose to Fireheart's. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan." Swiftpaw backed away, sitting next to Willowkit and Brackenkit who were watching with eyes wide.

Yellowfang walked forward and Spottedleaf purred quietly. She stooped to touch Fireheart before speaking. "With this life I give you compassion, use it well for the elders of your clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

Yellowfang trotted away and Spottedleaf knew it was her turn. She stepped forward lightly.

"Spottedleaf…" Fireheart spoke her name quietly and Spottedleaf wished she could stay and talk to him.

"With this life I give you love," She murmured in a soft voice, "Use it well for all the cats in your care- and especially for Sandstorm." She touched her nose to his; breathing in his scent. The life she gave was gentle, full of love and safety; she hoped he knew she would always feel something for him.

She was proud of him, and this was also her way of telling him she approved of his choice of Sandstorm.

Spottedleaf stepped away slowly, reluctant to leave him. As she turned away from him her eyes met Runningwind's, he quickly looked away.

She sighed and when she looked back at Fireheart she saw that Bluestar had approached him.

"Welcome, Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy." She greeted him, "I always knew you would make a great leader one day." Spottedleaf silently agreed.

Fireheart bowed his head and Bluestar touched him with her nose, "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of Starclan and the warrior code."

Spottedleaf knew he was caught off guard by the pain of this life. When he had finished receiving it all the cats stood and Fireheart followed suit.

Bluestar spoke; "I hail you by your new name, Firestar." Bluestar announced. "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and Starclan grants to you the guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Firestar! Firestar!" Starclan chanted his new name.

But the happy atmosphere was quickly broken by a startled hiss.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I took his all from the book… Wow, that was a loooong chappie, I hope you guys liked it! Please say you liked it! Lol. Review please!**


End file.
